Xclaiming Superiority
by Chicken Sauce
Summary: A dark influencer is giving strength to those who would usually lack the power to fight and pose a dangerous threat. With this effect, crimes are being committed by an accelerated pace, self proclaimed dark lords are rising in power to take authority over this world from Master Hand, and a life form is born from the abandonment of a valued suit with vengeance burning in it's mind.
1. From Darkness

In a dark room within a hidden area known by only one, a suit is set to stand in place, being abandoned and nearly forgotten about by its owner. Deep within the tiniest micro cell of the suit, a small parasite, yellow in color, reveals itself to the micro world. It has hidden just before it was completely absorbed by the owner of it's suit and now it is reawakened, itching for action. It multiplies, affecting the suit at a quick pace and gathering in mass to the point it is now visible to the human eye.

This goopy, yellow, **_gigantic_ ** virus now completely covers the power suit until sinks in it's metal and skin. It has evolved to resist and destroy even metroid cells, at the expense of being invincible... The visor of the now corrupted armor glows in green and slowly converts to the color of a deep, golden yellow.

* * *

With the cold stare of a space itself, the lady in tight blue analyzes the ninja like warrior who is preparing needles to fling at her position. With nothing more than a blink, Zero Suit Samus makes her decision. She shoots her stun gun at the other fighter that disappears in a cloud of smoke, reappearing directly before the bounty hunter. Samus counteracts, lashing her whip at the enemy with the force of an asteroid. The attack is ducked under and Samus receives a kick to the gut from this failed attempt. The attack launches her, but she does not give up with the reason being the image of the ultimate prize for this tournament. She vaults off the ground right before her back lands in a painful manner, recovering her balance and jumping in after the Shiekah warroir with the boost of her rocket boots.

Shiek positions herself in a particular stance that haves her arms crossing her torso and legs formed in a way to quickly launch the body into the air if needed be. Instead of straight forward rush attack, Samus jumps over the head of her foe, shooting the stun gun downwards towards the enemy's head. Shiek covers her body with smoke once more as the laser makes impact in the general area it was aimed at. Samus lands, inspecting the smoke and being wary of her surroundings. Suddenly, a metal chain is flinged towards her.

Quickly thinking, Samus side steps the attack, however a small sphere follows the the chain, exploding once it was in range of the Zero Suit Fighter. She activates a new power bestowed to her upon her for the arrival of this world, a red over shield that is nearly unbreakable but gives her one hell of a stun once it does collapse. When the explosions resides, Samus notices her foe's vanishment once more. Holding the gun close to her shoulder, she stands straight, looking in every direction for Shiek.

* * *

The glowing yellow visor stares at the screen displaying it's owner's battle. The suit itself feels no emotion, haves no moral, but the new soul that resides in it feels nothing besides hatred. Slowly, it moves it's vision towards the reacquired armcannon that was modified to fit the tournament rules of this smash world. The weapon falls apart with it's various parts orbiting around the center that is a glowing ball of foreign energy. The yellow cells that infested this powersuit soaks from the objects of this cannon, altering it's entire makeup.

A very dysfunctional and otherworldly voice echos throughout the hideout of this female smasher.

"You killed our race, you imprisoned us, and now abandoned us, leaving us here to collect dust and rust away out of existence. But I we will show you that we are even better without your commands."

Step after step eerily reveals the movement of this haunted armor and it's destination, the exit of this hideout.

"I've gained intelligence because of your failure to remember me. Now, I am coming."

This thing never did like using doors the old fashion way, the massive explosion that destroys the entrance proves just that.

* * *

The immoral treasure hunter, Wario, is just minding his own business, trying to break in this strange giant metal door that was obviously hidden on purpose and _obviously_ do not want anyone entering it. From his ultimate toolbox, his pocket, he pulls out jackhammers, TNTs, Tanks, Hyper Blasters, and more stuff that totally fits in the small space of this greedy, creepy fool. After the usage of the various items failed, he pulls out his final trump card, a portal gun. He plans to shoot one portal through a vent this location is showing, and shoot another under himself.

With his signature, irritating laugh, the one where he forces his mouth close, he almost jumps from the faint sound of something blowing up. Very hesitantly, he glances towards the source of the sound, staying silent although stuck in that position of his hand under his chin.

It repeats, sounding a little louder, _closer_.

This time, Wario hops a few yards back, beckoning the strange cause of these sounds to come on and fight like a man and pulling out two unlit Bomb-Ombs.

As if heeding his challenge, the sound repeats again. This time, the reason behind it sends Wario back even farther, being an explosion dangerous enough to kill a Boo. The dizzied slob rises once more, seeing three images of the door blasted from the entrance it guarded. Coming from the inside is a glowing light of yellow that can be easily seen in contrast of the surrounding darkness and smoke. The light spooks every bone in Wario's spine, edging closer to the man as it exit it's origin. Each defiantly loud step brings Wario closer and closer to feel the need to run. Although, he prefers the term tactical retreat.

When this figure is free of the darkness and bathed in sunlight, the nasty mustached man notices that it seems to share the same general appearance as that armored space fighter he always hated. At this point, he laughs. Without warning, he charges foolishly towards the copy's grasp. His awkward sideways run is halted by the new attack the man has never seen before. The usual cannon this armored fighter uses splits into two, revealing a miniature barrel of a gun that shines in energy. A flash is the last thing Wario sees before he notices that he cannot even move his body.

The SA-X stares at the man encased in a huge body of ice with a look of annoyance and continues it's path to it's actual goal. This goal being to exterminate it's genetic mother. It goes off with that walk so slow paced, Wario wonders just where does it think it is going since the place might turn to dust by the time it reaches it.

The new attack and techs of the suit will surely sell for a lot of money. Plus, Wario hated the owner of the suit ever since she beat him up because of his forceful, perverted way of asking girls out.

Little does Wario knows, this suit is empty, containing only a monster. So he follows after the suit after breathing on the ice with breath so hot and stinky, it melts it. When he catches and defeats her, the nasty fool makes a plan to sell her suit and "have some fun with that body of hers" for a little while as well.

He can barely see the SA-X marching off into the horizon. He Keeps his distance so it won't attack him again, waiting for the right time to strike.

 _Super human or not, she is still human and will have to sleep at one point or another!_

With this thought in mind, Wario guffaws in an obnoxious manner as he makes his move to tail her and does not even realizes that he forgot about the riches within the hideout.

Some hours have passed and the sun is starting to set, casting a shadow throughout this world with it's absence.

 _Any minute now...!_

Wario has figured that this thing is going to get tired and start setting up a fire or go hunting. Maybe sleep in a tree or lye straight down perhaps? Nope, the SA-X just bends down on one knee and slowly, the glowing yellow visor representing it's sight starts to fade away. After this scene, it makes not another movement that can be visible to Wario's eye. The fat slob raises an eyebrow, wondering rather or not this is actually how this woman sleeps.

 _Weirdo_

He makes a slow and steady crawl while sniffing the ground to have his smells support his sight. A couple of seconds later, he finds himself right in front of the armoured suit. He failed to look up and notice that it's head is craned downwards directly towards his body. When he does so and notices, he almost jumps ten feet into the air from surprise. restrains himself on the realization that it's visor is still off and it's head is in the same position it was when it first fell asleep. Wario snickers at the fact that he has just coincidentally crawled into it's direction.

Hopping up on to his feet, he puts two fingers near it's visor and waves them fanatically. He also hops side to side, throwing his palms into its face section to make sure that this thing is not active. With an evil snicker, he grabs a rope and advances towards her with a disgusting look on his face. He pauses at the slight sound of some dirt being thrown up from the ground.

Wario freeze in his position, waiting for the sound again. Just as he shrugs and calls himself crazy, the ground starts to make another noise. This time Wario waits for it in a longer time span. One more time, Wario continues what he's trying to do, only to immediately turn his attention to the direction of the sound.

Not expecting him to turn so quickly, the animal screams in fear of his prank backfiring, "Meowth!"

Wario seemingly teleports to his location. Lifting it up and hushing it, he throws it back into a tree and waves his hands at it, telling to scram. Angered, the Meowth flicks a coin at his direction so hard, it nearly knocks the man over once it makes impact. Wario hops towards the creature for retaliation. However, the Pokemon scurries up a tree.

With a shaking fist towards it's direction, Wario threatens it silently and returns to his objective. Even as he tries to ignore the pest, it gets cocky and starts to throw a barrage of coins at him. Second after second creates the sound of a coin smacking the backside of a skull.

A cruel plan forms in Wario's head. He flings a rock to distract it. The Meowth dodges the projectile and chucks another coin at Wario with a snicker. Though the sound of the coin and flesh colliding did not quite sound the same... It sounds as though metal has just conected with rubber.

The Meowth looks at the man in confusion, noticing a bit too late that it's just a dummy. Behind it, Wario balances himself on the branch as he winds up a swing from the home run bat.

...

...

 _ **Sppprrrring!**_

Up goes the yelling Meowth that is now just a twinkle in the sky. Wario actually falls off the tree branch with his odious laughter that is stopped short by an eerie, yellow glow.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, site of readers. It's an author of simple stories that is here to entertain you! I have no words to bestow upon you at this moment (besides this story obviously)! All I ask of you is to review and nothing more! I'll be off to write the second part, see you then.**


	2. Mysterious Forces

Wario could only sweat bullets as he stares at the visor that gazes at him back with it's full, yellow glow. The SA-X stands, Wario laughs innocently. He hops on his fours, pulling out a magnifying glass and inspecting the ground as if he is looking for something. With at-most cheesiness, he pretends to find a micro sized piece of gold and tries to inspect it with the help of the glass using the moon light. He attempts to make an awkward "CHA-CHING!" sound as he pulls his bike from out of nowhere and drives off in a hurry.

The creature mocking Samus only stare at the direction he went, noting to itself how strange the Wario character is.

* * *

"Brothas! Sistas! Come fourth to glory!" A kind of 'Bwahahaha!' type laughter is emitted from this massive Hammer Bro creature who is commanding his normal sized cousins and relatives. Koopa Troopas, Fire Bros, and Boomerang bros all attack a bank within a mall which holds transfers from whatever currency anyone uses from any world into smash dollars that they can use for any purpose. Wearing ski masks, they all line the bank, threatening to ignite or whack anyone that tries anything funny. Inside the bank is about as big as a foot ball stadium and is also treated like a giant mall for all sorts of gift shops and clothing stores. The floors are made with marble that reflects an appearance of anything so well, painters use them to paint there own selves with the background being the grand roof of the mall that is made with a special type of glass rearranged in a form of art itself. The image of this ceiling is a picture of Master and Crazy hand, with the smash ball and general stories of the creation of this world.

There are also escalators, elevators, and basic train cars that fill the area with liveliness which is amplified by the smells of various foods and the people themselves. This is all interrupted by the Hammer Big Brother and his army of goons ready to make a quick buck. The actual bank is located in the center of this giant mall, as a small building shaped like the smash symbol as well. Long ranged fighters of this army surround the outsides of this building, ready to strike any enemy from afar in the golden glow created by the mall lights. Various people of all sentient races stare in shock that someone would do this from the outside, being unsure rather or not they should actually do something or not for the sake of the hostages.

Inside the bank, Big Brother holds a hammer directly over the comically calm owner and manager. She's in charge of organizing the money with the usage of workers and employees. Her assistant, a female Goomba that is nearly orange in color panics for this red headed merchant.

"Anna! Please be alright!"

"Be quiet, girl!" A fire bro threatens, creating a flame directly next to her. A Waddle Doo, the main customer service employee with glasses that haves but one len calms her."Calm down, Funia. You'll only make the situation worse."

The merchant Bank owner is not all scared of the possible outcome. In fact, she is giggling and smiling as innocently as she was before the attack. This trait about the lady irritates Big Brother gravely. "Listen here, and listen now! We want everything ya got!"

"Oh really now?" She giggles, "Are you sure you will be able to not stand out with all the cash you'll be carrying?"

"That's the point, lady! We want this smash world to know my name!"

"And why is that?"

"I have no time to waste explaining everything to you! Now, the money, lady!"

"Okay, okay. Just let me up, and I'll get straight towards that!"

Again, her cheery mood about this situation angers the Brother, but he complies, lifting his hammer from above her head so she can stand once more. After bouncing back to her feet, she pivots and waves a hand towards her direction. "Follow me!"

"About time. Brothas, Sistas! Cover me while I go!"

As Anna and Big Hammer Bro exit the room, the former winks at the Waddle Doo and Funia to assure that everything will _mostly_ be okay. Notice the emphasis on _mostly_.

With that, they descend down a hall of stairs that is darkly lit by small candles in the back of the mini building. On top of the actual Mall like Bank building, a figure cloaked in a bluish black glares down upon the crime scene with shame in her eyes. She is standing near edge of a circular hole in the ceiling that makes sunshine bestow it's light on a statue of the previous smash champion. "Everyone, confirm you positions and preps."

"Sweeper, ready!" An excited boy dressed in a similar, but lighter fashion yells with an itch for action and justice. He crouches in a hidden spot below the mall ceilings, ready to take flight.

"Ambusher, ready." The owner of this graceful voice uses her usual attire since it is already a concealing one. She's not in a good mood because of her recent loss... This is good news for the hostages, terrible one for the robbers. She's standing next to the leader of this group.

"Punisher, ready." The sound of this young man's voice burns will and determination to any soul that fights along side him. He's hiding behind a corner near the crime scene with a black cloak of his own.

"Defenders, ready!" A unison of five people says this from outside the Bank-Mall building. Two of them uses a type of arm cannon, two more uses swords, and one uses his fists.

"Pika! Pika Pi!" You all know who this is, the mascot of his world that is currently on the Ambusher's shoulder.

The leader of this vigilante group nods in a quick manner to herself. "Alpha, ready."

"Good, now on my mark..." The man speaking is communicating to all using their headsets. He's the master behind the plans that is backed up by the Punisher for ideas. "Let's just wait for it."

By the authority of the smash government run by who knows who, he is given permission to access the cameras at anytime, and is even able to command fairies to hold cameras on their own to record possible blind spots. He almost looks bored as he rustles his hair that is absolutely absent of any color, being exactly white. A special fairy without a glow has followed the woman in red and golden yellow as she leads the way to Big Hammer Bro.

"Well, here you are! This is all the money this specific building has; considering how we need multiple areas and facilities to m-"

"Whatever!" The Bro steps forwards with an absolute gaze in his eyes, staring at all the money that literally changes color in a similar fashion a legendary smash ball does. "I-It's beautiful!" He sniffs.

"Yes, yes. This room full of money. Now, if you want to cry and scream in joy without anyone hearing you, I suggest you close this room's soundproof door!"

"I'm not falling for your tricks, lady!"

"I won't be able to cry for help with that door close."

"You really expect me to believe that you are not lying? What's the proof of a sound proof door in a room storing money? Would that not make it harder for you to detect a robbery!?"

Anna had to admit, that does make some to turn this around somehow...

"...and aren't you the one committing a robbery?"

Seconds of thought passes by.

"...You're right! The door goes shut! On with it!"

Not _believing_ that he have just forgot about his original point, she gleefully shuts it in a hurry. She infact was not lying about the sound proof door. No, she is actually relying on it.

The man behind the brains sighs in a way he passively says, "Finally" and hurriedly re-equips his head set. "The door is shut, attack at this moment!"

Without anymore conversation, the Alpha leaps down the hole of the Mall roof along with her two comrades. Pikachu hops off the Ambusher's shoulder, the sweeper takes off, gliding towards his objective since he cannot exactly _fly,_ just _glide_ , and the Punisher jumps from behind the corner, rushing towards the action.

The robbers of this bank barely registers what is happening when blue, shining arrows rain upon them with extreme accuracy that leaves the nearby innocents unharmed. Before they the look up to retaliate, flames shoots from the punisher's blade and covers most of the remaining thugs. Thunderbolts showers upon the rest of them.

Dropping towards the roof at an alarming pace, both the Alpha and Ambusher disappear into a cloud of smoke, leaving no traces behind, and pop up out of nowhere from a mini explosion in the center of the Bank's main counter. Being distracted by the commotion from outside, the Koopa Troopas, brothers, and sisters all fall prey towards the quick Shiekah's wrath.

While bodies and shells are thrown about by this warrior, the Alpa races straight towards the room that the Manager and Big Brother is in. She undo the locks to the door with the code supplied by the Brain master and barges in to see the Hammer Big Bro trying to take Anna hostage, only to fail since she is too fast for his grip.

A murderous intent is palpable through the spirit of the Alpha, and this ominous aura stops the Big Bro dead in his tracks. When he looks at the Alpha's direction, he instead witnesses a hand that grabs him by the face, and slam him head first into the ground. The Apha leaps off the fallen brother with a few flips and fancey vaults, making sure that the manager has left.

She nods to herself and grabs the earpiece she is still quite unfamiliar with, "The leader will be arrested at this moment. Everything else is taken care of."

"Good. Hurry up, I want to get back to the more serious cases as soon as possible."

Another nod is interrupted by the groaning Hammer Big Bro that shoots back on his feet and glares at the Alpha, still holding his head.

"That really hurt, you chump!" The bro elevates one leg up and with monstrous grin and strength, stomps the foot on the ground, shaking seemingly the world with enough force to _almost_ get the Alpha off balance. He attempts to tackle the agile warrior quickly while she is distracted. Unable to do anything, she dives out of the way, facing the smirking boss who is starting to emit a dark aura. Another charge is attempted, the masked heroin zips around him, grabbing his spiked bracelets, and join his two arms together from behind using cuffs of iron metal to keep them like that. The speed and force of the maneuver sends the big baddie spinning in circles until he is on his butt, wondering what just happened.

Second by second creates a dark rage within his stomach that even he would be shocked from if he was still calm. The alpha nearly tilts her head at the image of the Boss sitting perfectly still and gritting his non visible teeth to the point they start bleeding and leaving drips of blood down his beak.

Just when she was about to command the boss to get up and come with her, he starts screaming eerily, losing sign all sentient thought and create the same dark fire around his body that makes the Alpha sighs. With a final, threatening shout, he breaks apart the cuffs and stare absentmindedly at his foe. The Alpha gaze at the glowing purple dots that is now the berserk boss's eyes with ones marked with the blood of the Hero King and grabs the hilt of her sword, unsheathing it with a quick, snazzy twirl and a light, blue spark.

Aiming the blade's tip to Big Bro's neck, she declares her victory even before the battle stares. "Robin, this evil power is showing itself again."

"Bring him back to the base, we need as much info as we can get."

The corrupt boss moves in, equipping a gigantic hammer that threatens to smash the bone and flesh of the Alpha who keeps her position, readying a counter attack.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, my little amount of readers! :D**

 **Be sure to review and follow if you want! I have ONE MORE main character that I want to introduce and then I'll go back to this mysterious person's (that most of you probably already figured out the identity of by now...) story.**

 **I'll also start adding side stories for characters that you _might_ not see in the main story line of this fanfic, (unplayable characters included) so be sure to recommend one you want me to write about! (I got the first choice since I have an idea how I'm going to write this person's life in Smash world)**

 **By the way, you all know how a common enemy of a character of smash will get almost no love from writers on this site (Goomba, Waddle Doo, Centurion, Goron, ect) but might still have some impact to the main smasher's lives for this or that reason, well I might start creating some OC based upon them as well. So, look out for that.**

 **To Paradigm of Writing: Thanks, man. I hope I wont disappoint you in future chapters. (I would respond earlier and privately, but for some reason, the site is saying no reviews found when I click the review button using this site [used emails to view it])**


	3. Choose Your Fighter!

Darkness. This is the word that can describe the area this creature is recovering in.

"Unbelievable..."

His head still hurts from that last bout which left it in a daze that threatens to shame itself. "Another lost. Another failure. More shame. More setbacks. Why?" A spiritual voices.

The ultimate form of disappointment builds up in it's soul, acting as the smoke before the fire and the wind before the hurricane. More and more, his head aches intensely, glowing a purple hue, but this creature pays no heed to it. He ignores it as the actual fire arrives in his body, the intense fire or pure, bitter rage. He growls, he stomps, he snaps, and he roars, causing the entire area to light up harshly and the boulders to glow a violet purple before being being ripped from the walls of this dark, deep valley that chills even Ho-oh with it's temperatures.

A hail of boulders shoots upwards and outside the area instead of falling down, being influenced by this thing's new power. Another roar is screamed, blasting the walls of this abyss with such force, a wall of purple appears in the sky and is visible to anyone in this world. This attack leaves deadly fire that rips skin into shreds with it's grip. Behind such danger rises the cause of it that has an ominous, dark aura around it with violet lightning sparking around the body.

"I'll show everyone within this twisted world, that I am _**powerful**_!"

However, the fact that he likely wont be picked by master hand to participate in public pisses him off even more. With that, he closes his eyes and focus, locating a considerably powerful enemy with his mind, a new power granted to him by this mysterious force. An image of a man in green appears. With the snap of his fingers, he goes from above a deep abyss to right above the said man that was just years on foot away.

The hero looks up to him in shock, jumps back, stares at the pocket monster. While hovering just above the ground, the creature rotates to meet eyes. By the glare it's giving, the man knew what it wants.

Quickly, he flings his boomerang at the empowered monster who teleports behind him, smacking the hero in the back of the head with it's tail and bashing him a few yards to the ground.

Quick tappings of heel shoes reaches the ear of the aggressor. He turns once more to see a woman in white with brown hair.

She stares back at the creature absently. "...Mewtwo? For what reason are you here, attacking my hero!?"

She watches as Link gets back up in a hurry, determined to defend if he or his princess is attacked once more. What they both notice however, is the look of hatred from Mewtwo's eyes disappearing, being replaced by confusion and mere annoyance.

"With the wisdom you claim to have, you should know the answer more than anyone."

Zelda steps back with a slight look of worry on her face. "What? What do you mean?"

"You are mocked and mistreated amongst the citizens of this world... While your **_ancestor_ ** takes the spot of the most faved smasher in this world. The strength of those in this world seem to spit on even the god of creation from my world."

Mewtwo roars. "Before, I just wanted to be alone, to be free, but now for some reason I am bothered! Bothered by the existence of the many that surpases me and could even surpase the strength of...him."

An image of a trainer in red appears in the monster's eyes, cooling his enraged head further. The black, evil aura around him practically vanishes. Instead of raging about mindlessly and attacking the closest person near him, a single name hives him an idea, an idea to more power.

Charizard.

He glances at the startled fighters, looking away while grunting irritably. The absence of his new power is recognized and contributes greatly to the annoyance Mewtwo haves.

He figured that he would have to reach this rival and ally manually. Without another world, he soars to the skies, abandoning the conflict that has started between him and the heroes of their world.

* * *

The SA-X has been walking at a quick pace towards the nearest fort of civilization for the races of this world. It has already noticed the presence of the nuisance in yellow a while ago. While it would like to terminate it, the SA-X figures that reaching the town is of utmost importance and so, it marches on with the mustached treasure hunter sneaking behind, thinking that he is a master lurker in the shadows that has not been figured out.

The closest thing to a smirk however is formed on the creature's face after it has went over it's plan once more. It pictures itself murdering every being in this city and making them hosts for more of the X parasites. Even if a couple of people is dead by a single attack, that is more than enough for the SA-X to infect and clone them. The X would kill even more people to magnify their army and ultimately, the X race will be saved. Just a simple corpse is all it takes for mass infection to begin and with the death of millions, comes the rise of an X army that will make the SA-X's host suffer.

It lacks vocal cords, but it would be laughing evilly right now if it could. As this monster takes more and more steps, a sight of the magnificent smash capital comes into view...

Located in the sky...

This creature knew reaching it's goal would not be so simple, but it is baffled by the mere ridiculousness of the city's location. It does not allow itself to become frustrated, instead, it stays completely still, wondering how can it reach that area. It's actually so high, it reaches even beyond the blanket of clouds. The SA-X only sees the city by it's scientific visor capable of seeing targets behind the thickest of walls of whatever.

The floating islands surrounding it seems to be floating areas of ruins, battlefields even, that is in the process of crumbling away. The poor condition of the arenas around smash city almost makes them look beautiful in a way... It shows their time and unuttered history, it expresses the stories that could be shared by any historian, and open questions about their builders, those that fought within them, and many more.

However, the SA-X is not interested in that. It only cares about getting to the damn place. It already knew it was not going to get any help. For all it cared, some giant disembodied hand, that it's host has faced, could appear, grab her, and throw her up there...

 **"GREEEEETINGS!"**

Arm cannon is aimed at the yeller not even a split seconds after he screamed. The SA-X looks at it's ambusher to see a giant disembodied hand that moves about randomly.

It would be saying nothing right now, even if it could.

" **My name is _ceeeraaaaazy_ haand!** As the _unpredictable_ bastard responsible for setting up brawls, I'm here to recruit you for the next match! I function as the random picker... You know, since know one knows what I'm thinking!"

The SA-X stares at it until it screams about randomly, **"WHOOOOO!"**

Not having any of it, the parasitic organism shoots an ice rocket at him. It fails since he vanishes out of thin air and reappears next to it, grabbing it and throwing it into the skies with as much force as he can muster.

"This is a team match. I need to find _ooone_ more candidate..." Crazy hand positions himself as if he is rubbing a chin despite being nothing there, then he sees Wario who is driving away on his bike in a hurry.

"Hmmm, I'm so random, I could go across the world to get her teammate...or just pick up the person right next to her!"

Once again he vanishes and materialize right in front of Wario, literally plucking him off his bike, grabbing him, _spinning in a circle as if he is attached to an arm that is winding up a throw_ , and finally chucking Wario in the same area he did the SA-X.

A twinkle could be seen in the skies in the same direction one could here the smasher screaming, "Waaaaa...!"

"NOW, time to set up some fighters to battle it out in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Again, the floating hand vanishes...

* * *

 _"The SA-X looks like me and fights like me, but unlike me, it's heartless. It only wants to kill and destroy. This universe is in jeopardy if I don't destroy it and every X parasite that exist in this research facility..."_

The image of this women in the suit forms a burning emotion of bitterness inside the SA-X. It's X brothers only wanted to maintain it's race and not go extinct. For years after the massacre of the X race, the SA-X had to hide itself in the life forms that was brought with the original Samus. It had to resist the temptation of infecting them so it would stay unnoticed. When Samus started battling in this world, without her suit, it took the chance to start using the abandoned armor as a host and mimicking it. As the last X to survive, it feels as though it has to be the one to restore the X parasite race, no matter how ... _violent_ things might turn out.

A pledge to continue this ambition is made once it awakens. When it do, it find itself on it's back, staring up into the blue, cloudless sky. It sits up, looking around to see clouds floating besides it and looking under itself to see a stone ground that is marked by glowing lines of who knows what. When it takes a look around once more, it notices the same ruined battle grounds it was staring at from the surface. At this moment, the SA-X knows it's location and feels an emotion quite close to happiness amongst realization.

That happiness is short lived, however, at the sight of the short, yellow man who is staring at it with a slightly worried face.

"Oooh. Hehee... I'va' see you waken up!"

This fat bastard has been a pain in the SA-X's arse, being extremely loud when eating beef jerky behind the trees where he thought the parasitic warrior would _not_ here him and farting with stentches that could be smelled even when someone has a scientific visor equipped and now he is here even when the SA-X has reached the skies for goodness sake!

One thought crosses it's mind and Wario could get an idea by the way it is approaching him. _"He has to die...Terminate."_

Before Wario could make a move to get away, a rope of plasma grabs him by his butt chin and pulls him in reach of the armoured fighter. The SA-X pulls it's free elbow back, powering up the biggest punch it can manage for the face of this annoying, crying treasure hunter.

Before the SA-X could hear the sweet, sweet sound of it's armoured knuckles smacking against the flesh of the farting man, a calm, nearly graceful voice enters it's ears.

"Excuse me, miss, but I believe he is on your team."

Confuse, the SA-X drops Wario, turning towards the source of the voice to see a man in royal blue garbs and equipped with a strange looking rapier. Next to him appears a green pipe rising from the ground. An excited, but focused, man in red, wearing similar clothing as Wario jumps out of it as it disappears. The sight of the clothes irritates the SA-X. This person, though, seems to be the type to get straight into business. He's already hopping around in his stance.

"Ah," The calm man smiles, "I see we've possessed your attention. Now... " Not another word is said as he rises the blade in the air to claim victory and leaps towards the parasitic warrior with extreme speeds, blade pointed towards it's neck.

* * *

 _ **A/N: What up, folks! Jeez, I wonder how long it's been since I updated this... Meh, I've decided to come back to writing. Hopefully I will be in to stay this time. I just want to let you all know; I did in fact choose those two foes at random. So don't mind the awkward teaming. PLEASE review and if you don't mind, follow and/or favorite!**_


End file.
